They Found Her By The Lilac Trees
by coleyyluvsyoouh
Summary: Annalisa, a newly turned vampire, has someone out to get her. She has returned to town to save the love of her life and everyone else she cares about, but how will she do so when everyone thinks she is dead? i kinda really suck at summaries, but yeah. enjoy!(: Vampires. Witches. Dragons. Fairies. 3


ONE.

Dear Diary…

It has been a rough few months on the run. My scars remind me that the past is real. There is no escaping this. My fear is inevitable, and it is time to go back.

It was December 21, 2012, 5:30 PM, and my family was sitting down to dinner. My mother had made her famous beef roast and potatoes. The harsh wind and rain made me wish I was inside, enjoying a lovely dinner with my parents and older brother. But instead I was stuck outside, unable to enter because to them, I was dead. I leaned against the tree across the street, positioned to where I can see directly into the house, watching them laugh and talk about their day. Tears sprang to my eyes as I remembered family dinners. I missed it… I missed being with them. On May 28 earlier this year, I was killed. Driving home from work, I was hit by another car; sending me flying through the windshield… a death that would have killed anybody instantly. Accept for me. No, I was rescued by a man that was new to town. He fed me his blood, and left me there to die. The next night, I awoke, but I was not myself…. And I never would be again. I was happy to see that my family was alright, but it was time to find the reason I returned to town in the first place. I sighed and made my way into town, not knowing that I was being watched by my brother the whole time while standing there.

I knew that it would be hard to go unnoticed, which made me thankful for meeting Melody, my witch friend, who make me a necklace to wear during my time here. It made it to where nobody who knew me before would recognize me. I looked the same as before; pale skin, dark grey eyes, and soft black hair with splashes of red weaved though, falling to my waist.

While the waitress took my order of a cherry coke with extra maraschino cherries, I traced the outline of my dove tattoo on my left wrist. When I heard the waitress laugh I looked up at her, confused.

"Sorry, you just really remind me of my best friend. She was killed a few months back in a car accident."

"Tell me about her." I said, motioning for her to sit down across from me.

She smiled and reached out her hand. "My name is Lily. What's yours?"

I shook my head. "My name isn't important."

"Well, Annalisa and I were best friends since the second grade. She used to work here, but when she passed away the manager offered me the job."

"Was she close to anyone else?"

"Yeah, she was everyone's best friend. Her boyfriend, Nick, he went off to college in Seattle to get away from it all. It was a lot for him to take on."

"So how do I remind you of your friend exactly?" I sighed, wishing Nick was still in town. He was one of the reasons I came back… I needed to see that he was okay.

"Well, your tattoos, your hair, and your…"

I stood once it finally clicked in Lily's mind of who I am. "Meet me out back." I said, making my way for the door. Once I was in the ally I leaned against the wall. It wasn't a goal of mine to have Lily know I was here…what I am. But for some reason, I needed her to know. I couldn't let her live the rest of her life without a goodbye, with her knowing a lie. I owed it to her for her to know the truth.

"Lily…" I whispered once she stepped out the back door.

Her long blonde hair flew in the wind as she turned to look at me. Tears welled up in her eyes as she took three short steps toward me. "Anna!" she cried, wrapping her arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I—I don't understand. How is this possible?" she cried, between breaths.

"It's such a long story...and you're not going to like the answer."

"My shift is over, let's go somewhere to talk."

I nodded. Whenever Lily and I needed to have a serious conversation, we went to the abandoned boxcar on the beach. We would talk about boys, school, college, our future. It was there that we decided to name our first born after each other and get matching tattoos. I got a vintage lock on my left hip, and she got the matching key on her right hip. We were sixteen and inseparable. We considered each other sisters, and we always got compliments during bikini season. Once we were at the beach I gasped. I hadn't been to the boxcar since before my accident, and was shocked to find that it had been turned into a memorial for me. There were candles, my favorite white lilies, and pictures scattered throughout the walls. Tears sprang to my eyes as I held a lily between my loose grasp.

"Nick and I put it together a month after it happened. I've been maintaining it since." Lily sighed, placing a hand on my shoulder. "How is this possible, Anna? You were dead. There was a funeral and everything."

I dropped the lily to the ground and turned to face my friend. "Do you remember that guy who came to down late April?"

"Yeah…you were spending a lot of time with him, making Nick jealous."

"Well, he was helping me with my English final. Remember? The essay I wrote on immortality?"

Lily's hands flew to her mouth. "What are you saying right now?"

I smiled. "I'm a vampire, Lil."

Lily was speechless. We had always talked about what we would do with our lives if we never got old, if we had eternity to do whatever we wanted. I was a huge believer, but I never thought Lily fully believed.

"I—I thought it was all out of interest, not really a joke but… a joke." Lily sighed, tears filling her eyes as she took a seat next to me.

"I didn't. I had questions, and I needed answers. He was telling me stories of his past, telling me things he's done in his eternity. Hell, he practically wrote that paper for me."

"So, you were a vampire since then?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, no. to turn, you need to drink vampire blood and then die. Then when you wake up, you're a vampire."

"Why didn't he just turn you then?"

"He wouldn't. He was in love with me, and wouldn't turn me. Not until he was scared of losing me—"

"So you planned that crash?!" Lily cried, her face turning red with anger.

"No. That wasn't on purpose at all. But when he saw that I was about to die, he gave me his blood. And now I'm here."

Lily shook her head. "So why _are _you here exactly? Everyone thinks you're dead… you can't really explain this to everyone you meet. They'll think you're crazy."

"You don't?"

It took a minute for Lily to answer me, but she told me she doesn't think I'm crazy. I explained to her that I'm only telling her any of this because I owed it to her for her to know that truth.

"What else is it, Anna?"

I turned from her and leaned against the open doorway, staring across the ocean. "There's something out there, Lil. It's bigger than me, bigger than this. It's going after those who mean anything to me. I'm here to protect you."

"Like who? Who did it already get, Anna? Nick is fine I talked to him earlier, and your parents are fine, and your brother… Oh no… Luke? The vampire… the one that turned you."

I nodded slowly, images flooding my mind of the man I'm in love with being tortured.

"Thankfully, he's not dead. All I know is that he's here."

"Oh my gosh… What will you do when you find him?"

I looked at her, and she shook her head, already knowing my answer. I am going to find whoever is doing this, and kill them. No matter what I have to do.

"Annalisa… I'll help you in any way I can." Lily rested her hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"Thank you, Lily."

From then on, I discussed my plans with her on getting Luke back and keeping her and my family safe. Once she agreed to keep my secret, I let her leave. I decided to stay away from town and live in the box car. The weather had no effect on me, nor did sunlight. I would only go to blood banks and hospitals for food, since I knew everyone in town, it wouldn't feel right to feed on them.

A few minutes after Lily left, I called Melody.

"Hello?"

"Anna! You made it, how did things go?"

"She bought it. I have her on my side to find Luke."

"Ah, so she has no idea you suspect her?"

"Not a clue. How is the spell going?"

"It's coming along. I only need something of his, and it will be ready."

"Good, I will have it soon."

"I can't wait to see you, Anna."

I smiled and slid my phone in my pocket. I needed to find Luke, and the only person I could trust other than myself is Melody. With her being a witch, she cannot lie. I knew that Lily was acting strange in April, nothing like herself. For all I knew, she could be the one behind all of this.


End file.
